One Love, Two Lives, Three Souls
by anime-vampiress
Summary: The Urameshi team were introduced to a demon twins: a poison and an antidote youkai. With them was a baby demon, which Kurama suspects wasn't as innocent as he seems...


C-chan: Kay this is my new story so be nice and tell me your opinion by reviewing, kay? Thanks a lot and enjoy reading! (bow)

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Troublesome Twins

Kurama was writing his essay quietly in his room when he felt Hiei's present nearby. He stopped writing and looked at the window just beside him and saw the fire youkai on the tree just outside.

'What is it, Hiei?' Kurama smiled.

'Hn. Koenma calls us to his office.' Hiei replied unemotionally.

'You could have gone through the door,' Kurama pointed.

'Hn. I was outside. Why would I bother going to the door?'

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Kurama called.

Yuusuke popped his head in.

'Yo, Kurama! Binky-breath just called us to his office.' He saw Hiei and sweatdropped, 'I guess you know already.'

'Yes, Hiei just told me.' Kurama retorted and got up.

Hiei jumped into his room and the three went to Kuwabara's room, afterward the four set off to Koenma's office.

Kurama was about to knock on the door, however Yuusuke was faster. He kicked the door open and went inside. Kurama sweatdropped as the other two followed Yuusuke inside. He shrugged before walking in. The office was full of shouting and yelling from Koenma himself, plus a boy and a girl, whom he noticed both have youki, though not so powerful.

'What the hell did you just said!' the two yelled in unison.

'Now, now' Koenma started, trying to calm them down.

'You can't just do that!' the boy added.

'That's insane! Who's gonna look after our restaurant?' the girl added.

'Ran, that is not the damn point!' the boy said annoyed.

The girl, Ran, glared at him. "What do you mean _it's not the damn point_, Ryu? It IS the point. It's been working so well all these years and we have left spying a few decades ago!'

'Ah, the Reikai tantei are here.' Koenma uttered, making both of them glanced and sighed. Koenma gestured the tantei to come closer.

'This is Team Urameshi, my best detectives. You'll be working with them after this and staying together in this manor.' Koenma introduced.

The tantei were being told about the coming of two people in their team about a week ago and had been rather curious. They studied the two teenagers in front of them. Both were quite attractive, wearing the same Chinese silk shirt although different colour. The boy was wearing red and the girl was wearing blue. They both have purple hair, though the girl's hair was long, and azure-grayish eyes, dark and concentrated. They seemed like identical twin except the boy has more muscular appearance and the girl has a leaner, curvy figure.

The girl spoke first. 'I'm Kanata Ran'

'And I'm Kanata Ryu,' the boy continued.

'We are 251, around 16 in Ningenkai, mind you' Ran uttered.

'And we're twins' Ryu carried on.

'You are?' they asked in unison without missing a beat.

The tantei blinked in slight stupefaction before Yuusuke finally spoke.

'I'm Urameshi Yuusuke, the team captain. I'm 16.'

'I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, Yuusuke's best friend and rival and I'm 15.'

'You're 16, baka!' Hiei hissed.

'I'm not yet, there's three months before I'm 16.' Kuwabara announced.

'Hn, baka!' Hiei grunted.

Kurama quickly took his turn.

'I'm Kurama and I'm 17. This is Hiei. Oh, and welcome. It's very nice meeting you.'

'Hiei Jaganshi and Kurama Youko. Nice!' Ryu said in amazement.

'It's nice meeting you too.' Ran added politely. A sudden thought hit her and she turned to Koenma.

'Wait, what about Aki?' she asked.

Ryu glared at her annoyed. '_What about him?_ He can go and find someone else to be with. I dont know what you like about the damn boy so much, he's as annoying as hell!'

Ran's eyes twitched with every word he spoke.

'And you sleep with him! I'm telling you, he's not good for you.' Ryu added, making a face.

A vein popped at her forehead, and in a split of a second, Ryu was down on the floor with Ran holding out a big wooden mallet in her hands.

'Baka!' she whispered.

Koenma coughed twice to get her attention. 'This Aki, is he your boyfriend or something?'

Ran sweatdropped. 'No'

Ryu got up and cursed under his breath. Ran glared at him.

'Aki is _just_ a **5 year old boy**! You make him sound like he's my _mate!_' she snapped at him.

'So? You do sleep with him!' he protested.

'_He is just FIVE!_ You think I molest a five year old boy! He's a baby for hell's sake!' she yelled at him.

'A _baby_? Hell, he tried to _poison_ me a few times... no, he **did** poison me a few time. Why do you have to bring home a poison youkai with you!' Ryu argued.

'He did not poison you! He only put sleeping potion into your food to _shut your mouth_ from ranting!' she snapped back.

'We parted the whole summer because I hoped you will find a mate, or a boyfriend, but what did you bring home with? A poison brat!'

'Well, excuse me! I'm also a poison...'

'Will you two **SHUT THE HELL UP!**' Koenma shouted at the top of his voice.

They shut up instantly.

'Now get out of here. I've a lot to do. OUT! All of you!' Koenma shooed them away.

'See, this is your entire fault!' Ryu started as the six walked out of the room.

Ran glowed cold blue. '_My_ fault? You are the one who started ranting about Aki.'

Ryu glowed also but heated red. They continued to argue and didnt seem to notice the others staring at them. They were actually fascinated with the youki they both give off whenever they were angry. Red and blue.

'Excuse me for interrupting,' Kurama spoke suddenly. They paused. 'Just wondering, what type of youkais are you two?' he smiled.

Ryu grinned suddenly. 'I'm an antidote/remedy youkai. Ran here is a poison youkai.'

Ran shrugged only.

'Wow, exact opposite elements, cool!' Yuusuke grinned also. The talk then went on about youki and telling about themselves. Ran was the quietest one there.

'I'm going back to take our things,' Ran said suddenly. Ryu shrugged, not in the mood to quarrel.

'Should I go with you? I can help,' Kurama offered.

Ran made a quick thought and nodded. 'Sure, why not.'

Kurama and Ran arrived at a small cottage outskirt of Sarayashiki. A boy ran out of the house and hugged Ran instantly. She hugged him back and lifted him up. Kurama had a closer look at the boy; he has gold brown hair and stunning sea green eyes. There was a glint of mischief in them and wariness as they stared at him back. Kurama smiled at him.

'Hello, I'm Kurama. You must be Aki.' Kurama didnt know why, but he felt like he couldn't talk to him as if he's a little boy.

The boy nodded hesitantly. 'I'm Suzuki Aki.' He said tentatively.

Kurama smiled again. Ran then invited him in as she packed their things which are little by the way. They left through a portal then, back to the mansion.

'Arggghhhh! You bring him with you!' Ryu yelled when he saw Aki.

Ran frowned. 'It's not like I'll ever leave him there. He'll be staying in my room.' She finished bluntly and took her things and Aki's and went to a room.

Aki looked back from her shoulders and stuck his tongue at Ryu. Ryu shouted after them but Ran just ignored him.

'This is gonna be a weird year ahead.' Yuusuke muttered, watching them with sweatdrops.

'Yeah, seems so.' Kuwabara nodded.

'Hn, I'm out off here.' Hiei uttered and went off.

Kurama smiled only, showing his agreement.

"It's going to be long _extra_ordinary days ahead indeed!" he thought laughing in his head.

* * *

C-chan: Review of your opinion and thanks for reading! (smile & wave) 


End file.
